marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Astonishing Tales Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Kraven's Henchmen Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** * ** *** **** | StoryTitle2 = Unto You Is Born... The Doomsman! | Writer2_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler2_1 = Wally Wood | Inker2_1 = Wally Wood | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = With the United States recently having succeeded in another rocket launch to the moon, Doctor Doom decides to show his superiority over the United States by teleporting a strange sphere to the moons surface. When the astronauts land on the moon, they find it and bring it back to Earth. When it's brought to the President of the United States a recorded message from Doom appears on the sphere mocking the State's pathetic rocket technology over his teleportation abilities. Doom then goes on to his next project, creating the perfect weapon, a living being he dubs the Doomsman. As Doom continues his work his is unaware that disposed former leader of Latervia, Prince Rudolfo is organizing an army to oust Doom as leader of the country. Part of his plan is to distract Doom with a woman named Ramona who has a striking resemblance to Doom's childhood love, Valeria. Allowing her to be found by a Doombot and brought to Castle Doom, Ramona's cover is blown when Doctor Doom uses his hypno-probe on her and learns the truth (playing into part of Rudolfo's plan.) Doom is smitten by this woman and decides to take her as a consort due to her resemblance to Valiera. He reveals to her his face, but uses an illusion to hide his scars, making her fall for him, making her fall in love with Doom. However, he puts his mask back on refusing to live a lie and goes back to work on his Doomsman. Having to take his mask off again to transfer a copy of his mind into his Doomsman, Ramona walks in on Doom and sees his scarred face and the Doomsman. Horrified that she misjudged Doom she starts trashing his equipment while Rudolfo and his men attack Doom's castle. During the carnage, the Doomsman activates and shambles off the castle property, Doom then sends robot duplicates of himself to handle Rudolfo and his resistance army. However, Rudolfo believes that he has won when he destroys all the robots and thinking that he had destroyed the real Dr. Doom. However, what he thought was the real Dr. Doom turned out to be another robot and he falls victim to the hypno-probe. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Hans * Heinrich * Horst * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** * Items: * * * * * | Notes = * There is strong speculation that Larry Hama should be credited for Wally Wood's this issue's artwork. At this time, Wally Wood was reported to have used other artists to assist him with his work. * This series launches simultaneously with another Marvel doubel feature: Amazing Adventures. There is a 1/2 page ad on the items page promoting his new series featuring the Inhumans and the Black Widow. * There is a one page advertisement for Thor #178 and Captain America #128. The advertisement features cover reproductions of these issues. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}